Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?
by Selemba
Summary: "Maman, papa, vous savez, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit."


**Résumé :** "Maman, papa, vous savez, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit."

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowling, la correction à Caroline (merci Caroline !) et le reste de moi !

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je republie cette fiction enfin corrigée donc il est possible que certain la connaisse déjà... C'est la toute première que j'ai écrite, ce qui explique pourquoi le style est différent (et beaucoup moins bien à mon humble avis !) de ce que j'écris aujourdhui.

Une review fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture,

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?<strong>

Le soleil se lève sur le village de Godric's Hollow. À l'intérieur d'une charmante maison, dans une chambre du premier étage, un jeune garçon s'agite sous ses couvertures. Il est en train de rêver. Soudain, une main se pose sur son épaule et une femme se penche sur lui :

-Mon chéri, réveille-toi !

Puis, elle se lève et quitte la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Son fils ouvre alors les yeux, la tête encore pleine d'images et de mots étranges. Un gros chien endormi, un journal intime, des «détraqueurs », un labyrinthe, une arcade dans une salle vide, un médaillon, une ultime bataille contre un seigneur noir... Il a vraiment eu un rêve étonnant...

L'enfant tend sa main et tâtonne sur sa table de nuit pour finalement saisir une paire de lunettes rondes qu'il met immédiatement sur son nez. Au passage, il effleure la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui orne son front. Comme chaque matin, le même sourire éclaire ses yeux verts. Quelle stupidité que de s'ouvrir le front en tombant sur un coin de table. L'apprentissage de la marche avait été plutôt compliqué !

Il se lève, s'habille et fait une rapide visite à la salle de bain où il tente vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux avant de descendre manger. Sa mère l'attend en bas, devant un petit déjeuner copieux. Le jeune garçon s'assoit et commence à manger tout en parlant avec elle. Le reflet du soleil levant dans ses cheveux roux l'éblouit et lui rappelle vaguement une autre tête de la même couleur. Lorsqu'il a fini, elle se lève et crie vers l'étage :

-James ! Jaaames ! Tu dois emmener ton fils au collège ! Je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il rentre en 6ème !

-J'arrive chérie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James déboule dans la pièce. Mêmes cheveux bruns indisciplinés que son fils, même silhouette, mêmes traits... La seule différence est la couleur des yeux que lui a marron et son fils vert.

-Maman, papa, vous savez, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ça racontait ? lui demande sa mère.

-Euh, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment mais j'étais dans une école de sorciers !

-Eh bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve parce que l'école de sorciers de Londres ne prend d'élèves qu'à partir de l'âge de 15 ans, plaisante son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et puis, même si tu n'apprendras pas de sort, tu pars quand même étudier dans la meilleure pension d'Angleterre ! ajouta sa femme. D'ailleurs, le train part dans une demi-heure...

Le jeune garçon décide alors de cacher à ses parents que dans son rêve, ils étaient tous les deux morts. Il prend sa valise, chasse les dernières bribes de son rêve et embrasse sa mère avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée suivi de son père qui se retourne vers son épouse avant de fermer la porte.

-À ce soir ma Lily !

Les deux hommes se dirigent à pied vers la petite gare et prennent le train qui les conduit jusqu'à Londres.

-Ce week-end, quand tu rentreras, ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin seront à la maison. Tu es content de revoir Dudley ?

-Ouais, c'est super !

L'arrivée en gare du train les empêche de continuer leur conversation. Ils sortent sur le quai 9 et se dirigent vers le hall encombré. King's Cross est toujours encombrée de gens si étranges ! Comme cette famille de rouquins qui, curieusement, ne lui semble pas étrangère. Particulièrement un, du même âge que lui. Les deux garçons se regardent un instant sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la mère du jeune inconnu réagisse.

-Ronald Weasley ! Rejoins-nous ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. La gare est pleine de moldus, il fallait s'y attendre.

Moldus ? Où a t-il déjà entendu ce mot ? Le garçon rejoint sa mère et toute sa famille. Non loin d'eux, une fille aux cheveux bruns très ébouriffés fait ses adieux à ses parents qui la laissent seule face au mur séparant les voix 9 et 10.

-Bon voyage Hermione ! lui crient ses parents avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts regarde attentivement la fille et la famille des rouquins. Il sait, il est sûr de les connaître. Une fugace image passe dans sa tête quand une voix inquiète retentit derrière lui.

-Harry ? Harry ? Harry Potter ?

-Je suis là papa, dit-il en se retournant.

-Ah ! Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on aille à ton école !

-J'arrive...

Avant de quitter la gare, Harry se retourne vers les voies 9 et 10 une dernière fois mais il n'y a plus personne. Déjà, Harry a oublié qui était là quelques instants auparavant.

Comme par magie...


End file.
